Downward dog: Man beast frisk
by Albedo666
Summary: Kiba and Akamaru have been through a lot together...and yet...something remains untested between the two of them, who is the top? Who is the Alpha? Their bond and friendship will be tested in this fanfic. A tad non-consensual with yaoi involved as dominance is proven. One shot.


**Authors note:** It has been a bit since I wrote a Naruto fanfic; I hope to amend that with this. Still, a question how is one determined alpha? When are lines drawn and friendships peeled back to expose the raw underbelly of things? With Kiba and Akamaru things need to be worked out…and…a bond is tested as eyes are opened and the dominant and sub become reality. Rough action ahead as Kiba learns the hard truth of the matter and man's best friend becomes something else entirely. Set after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc in the pre time skip.

Downward dog: man beast frisk

CH.1: Feral and rough

Kiba Inuzuka was part of a clan who specialized in a special jutsu that allowed transformation that gave their partner certain attributes in combat. In this case with Kiba he could change Akamaru to a clone version of himself but unlike a regular clone this one was much stronger and a tad feral. Akamaru was still a dog and was unable of speech, lest he was asked to speak.

It had not been easy at first…mostly because he had to build trust with Akamaru. The two of them had formed a bond though…one that very few could even compare to. True he was friends with Shikmaru, Choji, and yes even that knucklehead who wanted to be Hokage…which to be fair he should have won the Chunin exam, but whatever it was past.

Kiba aimed to better himself…show that he was worthy of the title of Hokage. Matters didn't really go his way when trying to bring back that fool Sasuke he and Akamaru were pushed to their limits and he promised himself he would never put him in harms way again. Of course that couldn't happen…this life they led, the way of the ninja…it did not allow for one to sit on the sidelines too long.

The village continued to prosper though given how his team was still together and team 7 had been dealt that blow, well, things could have better maybe. Kiba didn't know what to do with Naruto…even after failing to bring Sasuke back he had this mindset that all was going to work out, that team 7 would be reunited. And that promise…what a fool.

Kiba shook his head as he found himself in the leaf forest, his wavy grown hair seated atop his head moved about. "Alright Akamaru…you ready boy?"

Akamaru whimpered some and Kiba looked down at his dog. Kneeling down he runs his hand along the top of his head hoping to ease some of his worry.

"I know, transforming brings bad memories…but that shouldn't stop you any. You are Akamaru, my best friend and one hell of a dog. You put others to shame when you perform…so ready to transform?"

Akamaru turns his back on him and Kiba sighs. He didn't know what to do. It felt like no matter what he did Akamaru would not want to transform. The two of them had been through so much and yet there was still pain there, bad memories of being hurt. Kiba removed his clothing as he decided another approach.

"Akamaru…there is something that might help build trust. Right now…right here I will reveal all myself, putting myself out there for all to see." Kiba could see that Akamaru was still not paying heed, though; he could catch a slight turn of the head.

Kiba ran a hand through his hair and he tried to cover his embarrassment by knowing this was for Akamaru. He was putting everything on the line. Looking over he can see that Akamaru is panting as he sits on his haunches.

"There you are…heh…glad to see you boy. So, ready to transform?" Kiba felt like he could put his clothes back on and be done with this. How it had come to this was hard to say…and…honestly he didn't think it would work to the full effect it was.

Akamaru barks though there is something about his face that makes Kiba focus in consternation. What as up with him anyway? Kiba shook his head though as he lodged it away for later. Right now he drops down as he waits for Akamaru to jump onto his back.

"Alright boy, let us try it now…man beast transformation!" He channels chakra and feels a slight weight atop him as his best friend turns into an exact clone of himself.

It was great…it felt like things were finally getting back on track. However there is a snarl coming from above him and he can feel hot breath and saliva running down on him. Akamaru…what was going on with him?

"Uh boy…you feeling alright?" Kiba tenses as he feels his tongue along his ear and a mad blush appears. Wait, this was his dog doing this…and yet…it felt so hot. Akamaru was a guy…so…didn't this mean it was guy with a guy or something like that? Also Akamaru was his clone so that in turn kind of would be awkward.

Kiba makes a move to try and get him off him and with lightning fast reflexes he is off his back and behind him before he can get his senses straight. There was this snarl coming from behind him and he feels something prodding his backside causing him to elicit a curse. No way, no way was his dog pal thinking of going there. He thinks to turn around and give him a thrashing but Akamaru is on him as only a dog would, forcing his dick to line up with him.

"Dammit Akamaru, no more games, I'm not some bitch you can take cause the moment calls for it. I'm your best friend…what gives-?" Kiba fights the feeling even as his dick becomes fully erect and he feels the head of his clone pushing between his cheeks.

Akamaru just growls and he forces him down more so he is breathing in the dirt. This was both humiliating and exhilarating. Honestly he didn't see himself much as a sub but Akamaru was putting him into a position where he couldn't deny it. His back arches and he screams out profanities feeling that dick pounding away at his defenses…the brunt force alone no doubt causing tearing.

How his friend had turned so quickly on him…made him wonder what sort of effects were playing through his canine mind. Was this passion? Was this Akamaru displaying dominance over him? He hisses a bit and as he tries to rise up Akamaru places his human hand down on his head keeping him in a position known only as downward dog. Kiba huffs a bit and Akamaru continues to display his dominance, his alpha male ego taking over. He can feel his dick thrusting forth at a rougher pace and no matter what…he could not see himself fighting his best friend.

"A-Akamaru…is this how you have felt for some time? D-Did you feel we were not equal or something bud?" Akamaru barks a bit and Kiba wishes he could understand him. He shuts his eyes feeling the balls slap up against him as he is filled out as his entire dick disappears inside of him. The slapping of skin on skin action fills his ears and like it or not…this was how it was going down.

Akamaru trails his claws along his back raking the flesh and his own dick begins to throb while being left unattended to. No one was around to hear him or even give a shit for that matter. Damn. He could feel Akamaru's dick twitching inside of him and he knows what is coming, or rather, yeah that. Akamaru barks and growls as he empties inside of him…his cum bloating him up as he waited till he was done before he goes to remove his dick.

Kiba was sore all over and as he rolls onto his back he can see him standing there, he appeared exhausted and no doubt about it…he'd run out of chakra soon. Kiba wanted to tell him off…to tell him that this was not going to happen again. Kiba was straight…or…he was till before this. It wasn't his proudest moment and yet somehow his bond with Akamaru and how he spent more time with his dog then with any girl may give people the wrong impression.

Right now Akamaru was just a pup…or…rather his size was against him. Cases of bestiality especially among feral like animals was horror stories that kept people walking in groups at night or not straying away from camps at nights. Often time it was mostly females but Kiba was beginning to believe else wise…that there may be some males in that as well.

"I won't tell anyone about this Akamaru. I know after what happened I had let you down…that you needed to get me to see how dangerous it is putting you in danger. I want you to know though I would do the same for you…that no matter what, my life is just as much on the line as yours and I swear from now on I will consider your safety more, we are team Akamaru…I love you."

Kiba was sweating and he lay there on the ground, his ass stretched and sore from having a dick inside of him. Akamaru considers his words and he drops down to his knees. Kiba wonders what he has planned till he leans down over him and kisses him. Kiba doesn't know what to make of this…and…it was his first kiss so it was kind of hard to process. Still he moans into the kiss and it just makes him more aware he is the sub in this relationship.

Kiba can feel his hand trail down to his wanting dick, and, he wraps a hand around it sending his body up off the ground. Kiba turns his head deepening the kiss as he pulls his dog on top of him. Their bodies are twined as only two males can, each of them fighting for dominance in the kiss. Saliva is mixed and stirred about till they release as a string breaks free.

Akamaru goes to plant kisses down his body and he shuts his eyes tight trailing a hand through his hair. Akamaru is soon licking along his shaft and palming his balls before he descends on him, mouth open wide and drawing him into his cavern of a mouth. Memories of him and Akamaru flood his memory and he settles into those…ignoring the raw soreness of his ass or the way his stomach pushes out from being bloated.

Kiba unwinds…all tenseness gone as he realizes he is in love with Akamaru. Right now it could mean little, but, when his boy grew up there'd be more fun to be had where this form wasn't even needed. Still for now he let it happen…revel in the pleasure coursing through his body. He came as once again his name was on his lips. Eventually the transformation disappears and his boy lies on his stomach spent, however, Kiba holds onto him tight even as the sun begins to set. He and Akamaru were more than best friends…they were now partners.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I know it may seem a bit out there but I wanted to do this while I had the idea in mind. I'm not sure what the take away is for this tale but either way while not bestiality it certainly entails a lot of tension that needed to get out there between the two. I hope everyone's day is going well and we'll see what other stories I can drum up.


End file.
